The present disclosure relates generally to drilling operations and, more particularly, to temperature correction of a gamma detector.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
When performing subterranean operations, it is often desirable to obtain information about the formation.
The basic techniques for density logging for earth formations are well known. Generally, a density logging tool consists of a logging source that emits gamma rays and one or more detectors that detect gamma rays. Gamma rays from the logging source pass into the earth formations. Some of the gamma rays are scattered back into the tool and detected by one of the detectors. The detected gamma rays are processed to obtain a measure of the formation density. In some cases a measure of the lithology is also obtained. The measured formation properties may be recorded as a function of the tool's depth or position in the borehole, yielding a formation log that can be used to analyze the formation.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.